Harry Potter i Odkryta Prawda
by Mizuki-Aki
Summary: Po walce w Ministerstwie Harry dostaje list od dyrektora. Postanawia zdjąć maskę Złotego Chłopczyka i pokazać światu jego prawdziwą twarz. zły Dumbledore, prawie cały zakon, wybrani Weasley'owie, Hermiona.
1. Chapter 1

**Rozdział 1**

Harry Potter siedział wygodnie na łóżku, w najmniejszej sypialni na Privet Drive. Cały czas rozmyślał na temat swojego ojca chrzestnego.

'To była moja wina' pomyślał. 'Gdybym tylko posłuchał Snape'a i poważniej podchodził do nauki oklumencji, nic takiego by się nie wydarzyło.'

Jego obwinianie się zostało przerwane przez ciche stukanie w okno. Harry otworzył je, a sowa wystawiła swoją nóżkę, do której przyczepiony był list. Gdy młody Potter go odwiązał, sowa wyleciała przez otwarte okno i po chwili zniknęła za horyzontem. Czarnowłosy tylko wzruszył ramionami i otworzył list.

 _Mój drogi chłopcze,_

 _Bardzo mi przykro, ale nie będziesz mógł w tym roku opuścić domu swojego wujostwa w czasie wakacji. Voldemort już się nie kryje z atakami, więc nie jest dla ciebie bezpiecznie wychodzić z domu twojej kochającej rodziny. 1 września ktoś z Zakonu eskortuje cię na peron 9 i 3/4. Ucz się, ponieważ nie chcemy takiej sytuacji jak w Ministerstwie Magii, prawda Harry?_

 _Pamiętaj, nie wychodź z domu._

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _PS._

 _Panna Granger i pan Weasley nie będą do Ciebie pisać, ponieważ są w Kwaterze Głównej._

Harry był wściekły. Jak ten stary piernik może?! Nie martwił się o to, że panna Mądralińska i Łasic nie będą pisać. Jak on mógł wspomnieć tak o Syriuszu, jakby pisał o pogodzie! Czarodziej wziął pergamin oraz pióro i zaczął szybko pisać.

Icer,

Dyrektor napisał, że nie mogę opuszczać domu przez całe wakacje. Masz może jakieś lecznicze eliksiry? Przypuszczam, że będę ich potrzebował.

Shade

\- Hedwigo!- zawołał cicho Potter.

Natychmiast śnieżnobiała sowa podleciała do swojego pana, unosząc nóżkę i oczekując na przesyłkę.

-Poleć z tym do wiesz kogo.

Sowa tylko uszczypnęła go delikatnie w palce i odleciała. Chłopak dopiero teraz zauważył, że jest po trzeciej w nocy. Westchnął cicho i padł zmęczony na łóżko.

-WSTAWAJ!-rozgrzmiał głos jego ukochanej ciotki.

Harry rozciągnął się i poszedł pod prysznic. Po 15 minutach był odświeżony, ubrany i gotowy na spotkanie z krewnymi. Kiedy zszedł na dół, jego wuj i kuzyn tam byli. Po śniadaniu (oczywiście on nie jadł, bo takie dziwadła jak on nie jedzą normalnego jedzenia dla normalnych ludzi) poszedł do swojego pokoju gdzie zobaczył Hedwigę i czarnego sokoła - Adonisa. Sokół miał przy sobie zmniejszoną paczkę i list. Najpierw postanowił go przeczytać.

Shade,

W paczce są eliksiry. Znowu on?! Ugh! Wiesz, że on nie ma prawa wtrącać się do spraw uczniów. Możesz to wykorzystać przeciwko niemu. A co do mugoli, jedna rada: ZABIJ ŚMIECIE!

Icer

PS.

ON tu jest i zostanie tutaj, aż do końca roku lub dłużej.

Harry uśmiechnął się złowieszczo na myśl co mógłby zrobić jego "rodzince", ale musiał poczekać. Otworzył paczkę i zobaczył w niej fiolki z zawartością o różnych kolorach oraz kartkę.

W środku jest 20 fiolek eliksiru przeciwbólowego, 10 fiolek eliksiru pieprzowego, 5 eliksirów wzmacniających, 3 Szkiele-Wzro, 12 eliksirów czyszczących rany, 2 maście na rany i 3 maście na blizny.

Szybko rozpakował zawartość i położył pod łóżko.

Po całym dniu chłopak był zmęczony. Dali mu strasznie długą listę rzeczy do zrobienia, ale do tego już przywykł. Kiedy tylko położył głowę na poduszce, drzwi zostały szeroko otwarte i do pokoju wszedł jego wuj.

-Ty! Ty niewdzięczna, mała szumowino! Ty wybryku natury! Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić!? Przez ciebie straciłem pracę! Już ja cię nauczę porządku, ty gówniarzu!

Vernon zdjął pasek i zaczął okładać nim Harry'ego. Po kilkunastu uderzeniach zaczął bić go pięściami. Gdy walnął go w klatkę piersiową, rozległ się odgłos łamanych żeber. Chłopak jęknął cicho z bólu. Zapowiadało się na długie bicie.

Następnego dnia ciotka Petunia obudziła go jak zawsze. Gdy tylko wstał, nie mógł powstrzymać jęku. Z trudem wstał i wyciągnął spod łóżka Szkiele-Wzro i eliksir przeciwbólowy. Po wypiciu ich, poczuł się od razu lepiej. Powoli, udając że każdy krok jest dla niego bolesny, zrobił śniadanie. Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Wujek podszedł do nich, a on został wygoniny na górę. Postanowił podsłuchać rozmowę.

-Czego tutaj chcesz? - warknął Vernon.

-To niegrzecznie rozmawiać przez próg. Może byś mnie zaprosił do środka, chyba, że wolisz plotki sąsiadów.

Harry'emu szczęka opadła. Co ten cukierkoholik tutaj robi?!

\- Gadaj i się wynoś.

\- Jest tutaj chłopak?

\- Jest na górze.

\- Chciałbym poinformować was, że podwyższę kwotę jeśli sprawicie, że będzie uległy. Jak widać, głodzenie i bicie nic nie daje. Jest już dużym chłopcem i jak komukolwiek powie co się dzieje w tym domu mogę zapewnić wam ochronę. Zgoda? Dostaniecie 50.000 £ za tydzień.

Wuj przez chwilę się zastanawiał, lecz potem się zgodził i drzwi zostały zamknięte. Potter siedział w szoku. Nie dość, że Dumbledore wiedział o jego traktowaniu tutaj, to jeszcze im za to płacił?! I jeszcze zaproponował im, żeby zrobili coś gorszego niż teraz. Nie chciał wiedzieć co jego wuj wymyśli

'Nie ma mowy, nie będę tutaj sterczał.' Szybko spakował swoje książki do drugiego, pomniejszonego kufra. Kupił go sobie po pierwszym roku, ponieważ nie chciał, żeby jego krewni zabrali mu wszystkie rzeczy. Wziął głęboki wdech i wydech na uspokojenie i zniknął w czarno-zielonych płomieniach.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

Draco Malfoy upadł na podłogę, gdy zobaczył kątem oka wybuchające płomienie.

-Harry, nie strasz tak człowieka! Mogłem zawału serca dostać i co by wtedy było?

Potter zaczął się śmiać.

-Oj Draco potrzeba czegoś więcej niż zawał serca, aby nas zabić. Mam taką małą prośbę. Mógłbyś mnie przenocować na razie?

Draco popatrzył na niego jak na wariata. Czyżby zapomniał...

-Czy mam ci przypomnieć, że Czarny Pan jest tutaj?!-warknął. Nie chciał by Harry'emu stała się krzywda.

Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- jutro będzie spotkanie z resztą gangu

Malfoy przytaknął głową, a potem zaczęli rozmawiać na różne tematy. Nim się obejrzeli był już wieczór. Draco musiał zejść do jadalni na kolację, a Harry zawołał skrzata i poprosił o coś do jedzenia. Następnie połknął eliksir przeciwbólowy, bo jego rany zaczęły koszmarnie boleć, ale nie chciał aby Draco się o tym dowiedział.

Następnego dnia Harry się obudził i poszedł pod prysznic. Następnie założył jakieś ubrania Draco i zawołał Zgredka, którego poprosił o śniadanie. Piski skrzata obudziły blondyna, który przetarł oczy i ziewnął.

-Która godzina?-spytał zaspanym głosem.

\- Dziesięć po siódmej.

Blondyn zerwał się szybko z łózka i pobiegł do łazienki. Wyszedł po godzinie w pełni przygotowany. Harry wysłał reszcie mentalną wiadomość o spotkaniu i obaj zniknęli w czarno-zielonych i lodowo-niebieskich płomieniach.

W pomieszczeniu znajdowały się już pozostałe osoby. Chłopak w czerwono-pomarańczowym stroju z przemieszczającymi się płomieniami nazywał się Vatro, w szaro-niebieski z materiału, który wyglądał jakby był zrobiony z wody, ubrana była Metsi. Dziewczyna stojąca obok niej nazywała się Hadari i miała na sobie ciemno-szare ubranie, na którym od czasu do czasu pojawiały się błyskawice. Z Vatro rozmawiała dziewczyna o zielono-brązowym stroju, a nazywała się Lurra.

Harry był przebrany w czarny strój, który składał się z cieni, a Draco miał na sobie lodowo-niebieski strój, który w dotyku był nienaturalnie chłodny.

-Hej Shade, Icer po co to wezwanie?-spytała spokojnie Metsi.

-Miło was tu widzieć, a to zebranie zostało zwołane, ponieważ jestem ciekawy czy chcemy się przyłączyć do jakiejś strony, a jeśli tak, to do której.

Usta Lurry wygięły się w grymasie.

-Nie mam zamiaru przyłączać się do jasnej strony. Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja mam dość Dumbledora.

Po pokoju rozległy się pomruki zgody. Po tym co zrobił ich liderowi, nienawidzili go całkowicie.

-To w takim razie co robimy?-spytał Icer.

-Ja jestem za dołączeniem do Voldemorta.-ogłosiła Hadari.- Kto jest za niech, podniesie rękę.

Po chwili wszystkie ręce były w górze.

-Icer, kiedy jest spotkanie Śmierciożerców?-spytał Vatro.

-Hmm... Jutro o szesnastej.

Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Oj będzie zabawa.

-Okey, spotykamy się na Dworze Malfoy'ów w pokoju Icera o 15.00. Miejcie płaszcze z kapturem

Wszyscy pokiwali głowami i zniknęli. Chłopcy wrócili do pokoju Malfoy'a i zajęli się pracą domową. Po dwóch godzinach pisania Harry wpadł na pomysł, by zrobić jakiś kawał. Namówił na to swojego towarzysza. Zrobili się niewidzialni oraz wyciszyli ubranie i buty. Uśmiechając się złośliwie, wyszli z pomieszczenia.

W jadalni spotkali braci Lestrange. Szybko zmienili im kolory włosów na żywy róż i jaskrawą zieleń. Zaczarowali to tak, że zostanie im to na tydzień i sami nie będą mogli zobaczyć zmiany. Nastolatkowie zachichitali i poszli poszukać następnej ofiary. Byli tak zadowoleni, że nie zauważyli pary bursztynowych oczu wpatrujących się w nich ze śmiechem.

^^^

Była już piętnasta, gdy w pokoju dziedzica fortuny Malfoy'ów pojawiły się różnobarwne płomienie. 

-Witajcie-przywitał się Shade.-Macie jakiś plan odnośnie zapowiedzi naszego sojuszu?

-Mnie tam z wami nie będzie, ponieważ mój ojciec chciałby, abym został Śmierciożercą. Dzisiaj jest również spotkanie przyszłych zwolenników Czarnego Pana.

Harry zaklaskał w dłonie z "bananem" na twarzy.

-W takim razie w połowie spotkania mamy wejść i możemy powiedzieć coś w stylu "przepraszamy za spóźnienie", po czym przywitać się z Draco.

Icer jęknął.

-Moi rodzice mnie zabiją, że im nic nie powiedziałem.

-Nie martw się, przyniosę popcorn- "pocieszyła" go Metsi.

-Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie zawiedziecie i znajdziecie Pottera.- powiedział Voldemort.

Po tym zdaniu do sali weszła grupka osób z różnokolorowymi pelerynami. Zatrzymali się przed jego tronem.

Czarny Pan podniósł się ze swojego tronu z różdżką w ręku i spytał:

-Kim jesteście?

Osoba w czarnej pelerynie podeszła do niego i rzekła:

-Jesteśmy grupą Dragon i przyszliśmy powiedzieć, że chcemy do was.

Gdyby Tom był kimś innym, jego szczęka na pewno leżałaby na podłodze. Grupa Dragon byłą jedną z najpotężnych grup czarodziejów.

-Rozumiem...- powiedział wolno czarnoksiężnik- A na jakich warunkach?

-Nie zranisz paru wybranych przez nas osób.-powiedział Shade.

-Podaj imiona. 

-Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, bliźniaki Weasley i oczywiście Harry Potter.

-Przecież ja mam zabić Pottera.- rzekł Voldemort z niedowierzaniem.

-Nie chcę nic mówić, ale ten Potter jest twoim siódmym horkruksem.

Na sali była śmiertelna cisza. Voldemort nie wierzył.

-Horkruksem?!- Draco odezwał się. Nie miał bladego pojęcia o tym.

Shade odwrócił się do niego i uśmiechnął się.

-Draco! Prawie zapomniałem, że tu jesteś.

Podeszli do siebie i uściskali. Wszystkim Śmierciożercom szczęki opadły.

-To wy się znacie?- zapytał lekko zdziwiony Lucjusz Malfoy.

Draco klepnął się w czoło.

-Zapomniałem.

Pstryknął palcami, a jego szaty zastąpił jego lodowy strój. 

**-Tommy zamknij buzię bo muchy nalecą.** -syknęła Nagini.

Gang Dragon padł na podłogę i zaczęli się śmiać. Po paru minutach uspokoili się na tyle by móc wstać.

-Co było takie śmieszne.-spytał rozdrażniony Riddle.

-Nagini.-powiedzieli jednocześnie.

-To wy ją rozumiecie?-spytał bardzo zdziwiony Voldemort.

-Mhm. - odezwał się Draco- wszyscy roumiemy, a Shade potrafi i mówić i rozumieć. To bardzo przydatne w walce.

-Draco- rzekł Lord - Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś nikomu o swojej przynależności do grupy i że masz do nich dostęp? Sądząc po reakcji twoich rodziców, oni też nie wiedzieli.

Nim Draco zdążył odpowiedzieć, Shade upadł na podłogę. Kiedy Dragons podeszli do niego zobaczyli krew.

-Cholera- zaklął Malfoy i razem z rannym przeniósł się do swojego pokoju i zaczął go leczyć.

Reszta gangu popatrzyła na siebie i zniknęła, zostawiając zdziwionych ludzi.


End file.
